deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
Dante is the protagonist of the Capcom series Devil May Cry. He appeared in the 58th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Dante VS Bayonetta, where he faced off against Bayonetta from the eponymous video game series. He was also briefly assisted by his partner, Trish. He was voiced by Stephen Fu, while Trish was voiced by Morgan Berry. History The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was reknowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and seperated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But then shortly after Sparda disappeared, his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Left bitter by the event, Dante took it upon himself to hunt down any and all demons that meant harm to humans. He became a demon hunter for hire, taking on any demonic task as long as it pays, though he has made a few occassions when the fate of the world is at stake. He long despised his demonic heritage, refusing to utilize it, but he has since started to master it. Death Battle Info Background * Half-demon, full awesome * Mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante * Son of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight * Perpetually drowning in debt * Lover of red trench coats * Favorite dessert: strawberry sundae Powers & Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability * Healing factor * Teleportation * Expert marksman * Proficiency with any weapon * Devil Trigger ** Transformation which increases all of his attributes Weapons * Rebellion ** Magical claymore-style sword * Ebony & Ivory ** Dual semi-auto pistols * Yamato ** Katana capable of slashing through space itself * Nevan ** Demonic guitar with electric powers * Pandora ** Briefcase which becomes 666 different weapons * Lucifer ** Backpack containing unlimited spike projectiles Feats * Runs fast enough to catch fire due to air friction * Stopped a punch from The Savior with his bare hands * Can be stabbed through the heart or shot in the head and brush it off * Defeated Vergil, his virtual equal * Barely fazed when hit by meteors * Has defeated the Underworld's most fearsome demons Death Battle Quotes Dante * "Lost? Nah. I'm looking for something called the Left Eye. Care to give me a hand? Could be fun." * "That all you got, sister?" * "Haven't used this in a while, still got it!" * "In the money!" * "Ha ha ha! Jackpot!" * "Ho ho! Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" * "Phew! Your breath stinks!" * "After you..." * "C'mon Trish, you missed!" * "C'mon!" * "Trish!" * "What's wrong? Can't keep up?" * "Trish wait!" * "Bullseye." * "How come I never meet any nice girls?" One Minute Melee Dante appeared in One Minute Melee where he fought against Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue, and lost. Gallery DevilTriggerDante.png|Dante in his Devil Trigger form Dante.png|Dante as he appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Dante_transparent.png|Dante as he appears in Devil May Cry Dante_(Devil_May_Cry_2).png|Dante as he appears in Devil May Cry 2 Dante (Devil May Cry 3).png|Dante as he appears in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Dante_(Devil_May_Cry_4).png|Dante as he appears in Devil May Cry 4 Dante (DmC).png|The Reboot version of Dante as he appears in DmC: Devil May Cry Dante_Anime.jpg|Dante in the Devil May Cry anime DMC4_-_Trish.png|Trish, Dante's support Trivia * Dante's character model comes from the fourth game in the Devil May Cry series, Devil May Cry 4. * Dante and his opponent, share a creator, Hideki Kamiya. *Dante is the second male combatant to beat a female combatant with the first one being Yoshi. He's also the second Capcom character who isn't from Street Fighter to win a Death Battle with the first being Strider Hiryu. Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Demons Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Human Category:Death Battle Victor Category:One-Minute Melee Losers